Everyone and Geoff
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Geoff. Overview Geoff was very well liked in the first season but in the second season, he was greatly hated while hosting the Aftermath show as he became obsessed with the fame he gets and tried many ways to pull the show ratings up, even if it means embarassing or hurting his friends. This includes attempting to make his friends lie so they would be injured during Truth or Hammer/Anvil/Electrocution and revealing Gwen and Duncan's friendship is closer than what people believed in order to make Gwen look bad as well as to make it look as Duncan is cheating on Courtney. HIs change in behaviour strained his relationship with Bridgette who eventually lost patience and broke up with him. Bridgette then gains the help of Owen, Heather and Leshawna to give Geoff a taste of his own medicine by strapping him to the electric chair. After a few painful shocks, Geoff apologize to Bridgette's for his actions and she forgave him. Alejandro Ever since Geoff discovers that Bridgette has cheated on him with Alejandro in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, he has harbored a deep dislike of him, mocking and complaining about him at every given opportunity, such as drawing him as a devil in Hawaiian Style. In Sisters, when Leshawna tells everyone that Alejandro is going down, Geoff grins and says, "Yes!” Also, he calls Alejandro "Ale-jerk-dro. Beth In Alien Resurr-eggiton , when the contestants hear a weird sucking sound nearby, Beth bravely marches on her own to confront what she believes to be Mama Alien. To her disgust, it turns out to be only Geoff and Bridgette making out. In Aftermath Aftermayhem , Geoff repeatedly either helps Beth during the Second Chance Challenge or tells her to take her time, as he wants to prolong the show so that Blaineley doesn't get paid. Blaineley While Bridgette was away for the third season, her placed as co-host of the Aftermath show was temporarily filled by one of the hosts of Celebrity Manhunt, Blaineley. Geoff didn't like working with Blaineley as she prefers her way of running the show. After Bridgette came back, Blaineley attempts to stir trouble between the two co-hosts by reminding Geoff about Bridgette's time on the show in which she cheated on him. The plan almost succeeds but the couple immediately make ammends. Despite claiming to quit the show as well as Bridgette regainning her postion, Blaineley continue to host the show with them though she is more of a nuisance to them and the Peanut Gallery. Tension rises between Geoff and Blainely after she sends Bridgette to Siberia and Geoff vowed revenge. InAftermath Aftermayhem, Geoff will reveal all of Blainely's embarassing secrets including her real name, Mildred. After Blaineley was send to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet for winning a Second Chance Challenge, Geoff was glad as he knows that Blainely will suffer like how the contestants were. His wish came true as Blaineley was severely injured after she crashed into a Chinese Hut while taking theDrop of Shame. Bridgette Geoff and Bridgette had been together since Total Drama Island and has been inseparable ever since. Even though at first Geoff had a hard time trying to compliment or impress Bridgette, she eventually return his feelings and officially starts a relationship after Bridgette has been eliminated. Once they are reunited, they spend most of their time making out, not caring about the world around them. This goes on untill the next season where they annoyed the other contestants so much that everyone voted them out in the second episode though they cared little of their elimination and continued kissing untill they entered the Lame-o-sine. After their elimination, the two of them become the co-host for Total Drama's talk show, the Aftermath.The couple faced their first major dispute when Geoff, in Bridgette's words, becoming more and more "like a Chris' clone" as he become obsessed in getting the show's ratings and favour popularity over Bridgette or his fans. He went as far of tormenting several contestants during a segment in order to pull the ratings up. Bridgette eventually got tired of his change in personality and broke up with him. It took some help with Owen, Heather and Leshawna to get Geoff back to his old self and Bridgette forgive him. The couple were seperated in Total Drama World Tour as Geoff was not a participitant while Bridgette does. During her time on the show, Bridgette found herself falling for newcomer, Alejandro and despite keep reminding herself that she has a boyfriend, her feelings for him becomes deeper and deeper. Geoff is aware of this and kept a grudge on Bridgette, even refusing to talk to her after she was eliminated. It took some time and a little help from Beth to get them back together. With their reunion, the two of them continue to host the Aftermath show along with former Celebrity Manhunt host, Blaineley. Chef Hatchet Chef is angered when Geoff suggests that Chris can order a pizza instead of making the campers eat Chef's food, and throws a knife at him, in Not So Happy Campers- Part 1. Geoff reacts fearfully to this encounter and quickly says that he was just joking. In Hide and Be Sneaky, Chef founds Geoff hiding at the top of a tree and kicks it, causing him to fall down. In Hook, Line, and Screamer, Chef again easily captures Geoff as he is too busy trying to find an ice-cream truck. When he first saw Chef in a killer's outfit, Geoff ask him where the truck is. Only moments later that he realize he was being followed by a killer and scream until he faints. Chef then picks Geoff up by his legs and bring him to the other already captured contestants. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Geoff, Duncan and Owen prepares to throw Chef into the lake with Chris. Chris Geoff, generally being an outgoing and friendly guy, is seen to have little conflict with Chris. He even stops Eva from injuring Chris in The Big Sleep. In No Pain, No Game, Geoff offered to take the leech barrel torture challenge to spare Bridgette, and was seen to do it considerably well. He even almost lasted the full ten seconds, but jumped out quickly. Chris proceeded to show him an extended version of the original time clock, which read "9.9999999999999999999" seconds; this caused Chris to take Geoff out of the challenge. In Total Drama Action, Chris constantly disagrees with Geoff and Bridgette being the aftermath hosts and eventually took over their host position in The Aftermath: IV. In a flashback in Mutiny on the Soundstage, Chris is about to use his tanning booth. But when he opens it, he is horrified to see Geoff and Bridgette making out and complains to them about tainting it. In Hawaiian Punch, Chris makes Geoff pick up a spit covered golf ball and read the inscription on it in order to announce the next challenge. Courtney In Up The Creek, Courtney was not impressed by Geoff's gift to Bridgette and thought that it was unbearably corny. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Geoff helps to untangle Duncan and Courtney from their antlers with Bridgette. In Basic Straining, Geoff was amused by the fact that Courtney wouldn't reveal she had a crush on Duncan. During the elimination ceremony, Geoff was shocked that Courtney was voted out and agrees that the votes should be recount. In Hawaiian Style, Geoff was annoyed when he was interrupted by Courtney while singing. At the end,Geoff was also surprised that Courtney won the challenge because it was rigged to be impossible. DJ Geoff is one of DJ's closest friends on the show. The two of them are often seen together throughout Total Drama Island. They evidently confide a lot of trust in one another, as shown by how Geoff comforts DJ about his fear of water, or how DJ asks Geoff to look after bunny. DJ also helps to bring Geoff together with his good friend Bridgette and Heather. Their friendship subsides a bit over the next few seasons due to Geoff's early elimination in Total Drama Action, and the fact he didn't compete in Total Drama World Tour. Duncan Duncan and Geoff's friendship always strayed in certain points. During Brunch of Disgustingness, Geoff (on the male team) helps Bridgette (on the female team) in one of the mini-challenges, which caused his team to lose the point for that mini-challenge. This got Duncan furious, however, they immediately made up after Chris' interjection, much to Bridgette's surprise. At the end of Hide and Be Sneaky, Duncan finds out that Geoff didn't stay loyal to the Guy's Alliance by voting Bridgette off (even though she did leave without his help). Geoff was then seen saying good night to the rest of the boys outside the cabin, upside down, hanging from a tree. To Duncan, this disloyalty (as well as his all-around niceness) caused him to be voted off later in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon. In the next season, Geoff only made it to the second episode, when he and Bridgette were kicked off in Alien Resurr-eggtion. As Bridgette is clueless to why they were kicked off, Duncan tells them both that the remaining cast members used to like them, but now that they began to make out so much, the Eva Geoff explicitly states in No Pain, No Game that Eva has got to be the one who gets eliminated. However, he backtracks and suggests that he is willing to let her stay if she didn't steal his lucky hat. In The Aftermath: I, Eva takes her frustration out on Geoff and Bridgette for not winning the money last season and having to sit through the friction in the studio caused by Gwen and Trent's breakup. Ezekiel Geoff is the only person who defends Ezekiel in Not So Happy Campers- Part 2 after he made a sexist comment. In The Aftermath: I, when Bridgette unenthusiastically introduces Ezekiel, Geoff says, "Go homeschool!" and laughs. In The Aftermath: II, Ezekiel agrees with Geoff about the prize money being more important than integrity (referring to DJ quitting Total Drama Action) by clapping. In reply, Geoff says "Thank you, Homeschool. Gwen At the start of Total Drama Island Gwen dislikes Geoff's bubbly persona, and does not enjoy being around him. However, after the two are chained together in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, she is forced to spend the day with him. At first she is annoyed by his relaxed attitude and laid back responses, to the extent that she throws his camera into a lake inBoney Island; however, Geoff is able to coerce Gwen into admitting that she only hated him because he acted like the popular teenagers in her high school, and that she had never been to a party. Horrified, Geoff immediately promises to invite her to one of his parties once the game is over, and then manages to get her to cheer with him. From this point on Gwen grows fond of him and they become friends. Unfortunately, their time apart caused the friendship to deteriorate throughout Total Drama Action, leaving them indifferent towards one another by Total Drama World Tour. Harold In Total Drama Island, Geoff and Harold were both placed on the teams. While they usually appeared to get along, Geoff would at times join in with Duncan and DJ to prank Harold. The two had little interaction in Total Drama Action due to Geoff's early elimination. However they share a fair few interactions in Total Drama World Tour, due to Geoff serving as the Aftermath host, and Harold's early elimination meant he joined the Peanut Gallery where he was one of the most active commentators. During this period, Geoff would frequently become annoyed at Harold's antics. Despite this the two still appear to remain on good terms. Heather In Search and Do Not Destroy, after Trent is tricked into kissing Heather, Leshawna tells Geoff to vote either Trent or Heather off the show. Geoff does so, but feels sorry for Trent when the truth about their kiss is revealed. In That's Off the Chain!, Geoff was seen glaring at Heather as he witnessed the dramatic scene of Heather abandoning her long-time alliance-mate, Lindsay, and laughed at her with the others when Lindsay insulted Heather's shoes. Geoff admits that Heather freaks him out with her strategy talk in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon. In that same episode, Heather voted him off because she feared that his overall niceness would end up becoming a problem for her own survival in the future. She even claimed that the power of niceness was "huge." Heather admitted in the Confessional stall that her eliminating Geoff was pure strategy and nothing personal, however. In The Aftermath: I, Geoff claimed Heather to be the most attractive female on the show, which put a massive strain on his relationship with Bridgette. Despite finding her hot, however, Geoff claims that he would certainly never date her, seeming disgusted with the idea. In The Aftermath: III, since Heather was one of the guests in this episode, Geoff straps Heather into the electric chair as part of the "Truth or Electrocution" segment. He asks her if she thought Courtney was a worthy contestant, Heather replies no, but gets shocked. Geoff again asks Heather if she thought Lindsay is as dumb as she seems, to which Heather replies yes, but again gets shocked. He asks her if she thought Beth is a big threat, to which she answers no, but gets shocked again, meaning her answers to the three questions were really false. Heather then states that she's proud of Geoff for acting so horribly. She later joins Bridgette, Leshawna, and Owen to get Geoff into the electric chair as a taste of his own medicine. Bridgette was concerned about him not acting like himself by wanting to hurt all of the contestants. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, when interviewing Leshawna, Geoff asked if it felt good to have repeatedly slapped Heather, as she did in Slap Slap Revolution. Izzy In The Aftermath: l, Izzy freaks out Geoff and Bridgette throughout the episode as they interview her about her time on Total Drama Action. She also tries to play peacemaker, as well as host, when the Team Gwen/Team Trent situation puts the couple on different sides. In The Aftermath: II, when she attempts to reclaim her spot as a guest, Geoff doesn't appear to be intimidated by her at all. His arms are crossed and he simply states, "You had your chance." When Izzy is introduced as Brainzilla in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, her attitude towards Bridgette and Geoff is a departure from her usual wacky but kind demeanor. She appears disinterested and absorbed in her new intelligence. The hosts strap Izzy to a wheel for the Brain Blast segment, threatening to drop her into a pool of sharks if she answers even one question incorrectly. Geoff refuses to rethink it even when Bridgette tries to make him. However, Izzy doesn't mind participating. She responds effortlessly to all of his questions. Going into the next round, Geoff spins so forcefully that he sends her rolling off the platform into the backstage area, where she again hits her head. When she recovers, Geoff challenges her to defuse a bomb in order to save the Peanut Gallery. He exclaims that Izzy instead hitting it with a hammer and blowing up the Aftermath studio is "awesome." Justin In Monster Cash, Geoff is seen gazing at Justin along with the other contestants. In The Aftermath: II, Geoff states that he sees Justin's dermatologist while might hint at the fact that Geoff thinks Justin has good looks. Katie and Sadie In The Sucky Outdoors, Geoff is angry at Katie and Sadie, for getting lost causing their team to lose, at the campfire cermony Geoff most likley voted for Katie. In Who Can You Trust?, When Sadie is eliminated, Sadie calls Geoff and The Rest of the her team Marshmallow eating freaks. In Celebrity Manhut's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Katie and Sadie volunteer to got with Geoff, to find help. Leshawna In X-Treme Torture, Geoff, along with Owen, wanted to see Leshawna's chest after he thought Harold did. In That's Off the Chain!, Leshawna showed concern when she heard Geoff crying over Bridgette's elimination. Also, in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon when the campers were in the confessional talking about the final six, Geoff stated that he thought Leshawna was cool, and that she and Owenwere the only remaining campers he liked (although he befriended Gwen later in the episode). In The Aftermath: III, Leshawna was concerned from Geoff's newfound behavior and even stated that he used to be "as sweet as honey." Leshawna also cornered Geoff into the electric chair along with Bridgette, Heather, and Owen, and in The Aftermath: IV, Leshawna said that she will miss Bridgette and Geoff. Lindsay The two have never had a major interaction with each other due to being on different teams in Total Drama Island, Geoff being eliminated first in Total Drama Action, and him not qualifying for Total Drama World Tour. In That's Off the Chain! Geoff, Gwen, Owen, Duncan and DJ were all seen supporting Lindsay when she was badmouthing Heather. She said goodbye to every camper nicely except Heather. In Alien Resurr-eggtion, Lindsay votes off either Geoff or his girlfriend, Bridgette as their constant making out session annoys her and the other cast members. As Bridgette and Geoff walk the Walk of Shame while making out, Lindsay says that they are the cutest couple ever. Owen Geoff always sees Owen as "the other party dude" since he's always as happy as him. In Hide and Be Sneaky, Owen, Geoff, Duncan, and DJ formed an alliance. In Wawanakwa Gone Wild! Geoff high-fived Owen after he found paper towels, and in the next episodeOwen (most surprisingly) voted Geoff off. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Geoff was one of the original ten eliminated campers to take Owen's side instead of Gwen's, even thoughhis girlfriend took the other side. In Monster Cash, Geoff was one of the many people to gush over Owen eating a whole buffet of foam core and sawdust. Geoff then saw Owen as more than just a party dude, but actually a pretty stand-up guy. In The Aftermath: III, Geoff's fame had got to his head and Owen had said that he had turned kind of mean now. This is the first time Owen was shown to have a small dislike for him. As part of Bridgette's plan, Owen, Leshawna and Heather placed Geoff on the electric chair and make him see the error of his ways. Trent In Phobia Factor, Trent encourages Chris to do harsher metods of pelting Geoff with hail. In Brunch of Disgustiness, when Trent and Owen move over to the Bass cabin, Trent accidentaly knocks Geoff over with his guitar. When the guys are enjoying each other's company, Trent witnesses Geoff do a loud burp. Shocked but impressed, Trent thinks that Geoff deserves to be captain of all the guys. When the girls and guys compete to eat meatballs, Geoff encourages Owen and Trent to try harder. When Geoff causes Bridgette to eat for the girls, Trent agrees with Duncan that Geoff cost them this round, saying that Geoff blew it. After Trent vomits after trying the pizza, he asks Geoff to force feed him the pizza, no matter how much he begs him to stop. Geoff is seen smiling when DJ cradles Trent. In Search and Do Not Destroy, Geoff is convinced by Leshawna to vote off Trent. Geoff mentions in the confessional how shocked he is that Trent would do this to Gwen. When Trent is eliminated, Geoff is seen feeling bad for him and Gwen, and waves Trent goodbye when he's eliminated. In Alien Resurr-egtion, Trent likely voted off Geoff and Bridgette along with everyone else due to their constant make out-sessions. In The Aftermath: l, Geoff is firmly against what Trent was doing throughout his time in the second season, being on Gwen's side in the Gwen-Trent discussion. Geoff finds it horrible that Trent would cost challenges for his team just for Gwen. When Bridgette brings up how much of a sweetheart Trent is, Geoff argues that he's not one, bringing up how he buried Gwen alive and forgot to go back for her. When Geoff argues with Bridgette, he seems notieably jealous of Trent as he feels like Bridgette may have some sort of infatuation with him. When Trent is brought onto the show, Geoff asks him questions, Trent brings up that he valued Gwen over the million dollars. Geoff awaits a hammer to crush Trent, but is dissapointed that this never happens. When Geoff sings for everyone in the aftermath, he watches Geoff act very apologetic towards Bridgette. Trent points out that the both of them are lucky they have a healthy, well-balanced relationship, but is interrupted by the two making out with each other. Trent is shocked, even worried they might get fired. In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Geoff mentions that he had a party for those who didn't get to compete for Total Drama World Tour, and that they even had a piñata. In response, Trent angrily points out that that was his guitar and he kept telling Geoff. Tyler In Phobia Factor, Geoff cracks a joke about Tyler's elimination. Geoff possibly voted for Tyler that night along with Duncan, DJ, and Bridgette to protect Courtney. Category:Everyone Interactions